My Transformers Dream
by CrazyFangirl1999
Summary: As a fan I always felt that my obsession was real or I was insane.I always thought it was number two.But after a bright light engulfed my friends and I.I'm about to be proven wrong.
1. The Crash

Note: Alright my friends out there this is my first fan fiction so please don't **criticize me.**

Chapter 1: The Crash

"Come on Pastor how much longer till we get to Florida?" complained Tavia. "Tavia leave Pastor alone I'm your watch."I said in a annoyed tone. "Then how much longer." she wined. I looked at my pump "Three more hours." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Right, excuse me I haven't told you who I am. My name is Carmen Remerez.I'm a fifteen year old girl flying to Florida to help clean –up a city that was hit by a tsunami with my friends Pastor Macaba (34) and Tavia Walbey(15) "You could watch _**Ninjago**_ on my laptop Tavia"Pastor suggested. "Eh, o.k." Pastor handed her the laptop and she happily typed in 'Youtube' "Carmen, the crew said they would be serving lunch pretty soon you may want to check your blood sugar." said did I forget to mention I'm a type 1 Diabetic. {A/N: Go to the **American Diabetes Association** for a description of this disease.P.S I actually have this.} "Sure." I said. I opened my purse to get my meter "Tavia, I'm going to check myself" "Yeah"she yelled. She likes to watch me check myself. I opened my meter to reveal tiny needles, strips,a stick to put the needle in ,and the meter, I grabbed the stick inserted the needle, then inserted the strip into the metor,pricked my finger and inserted the blood into the strip. Then up came a number that indicated my sugar level. "Two sixty" I reported. Pastor looked at me for some kind of explanation. "I've been sitting on my ass for four hours, I don't think I can exercise and lower it. Plus I don't have any water." "But I don't want to be planning your funeral….yet" He whined. I rolled my eyes. "Pastor Macabe I can assure you will not be responsible for my death." "Go Ninja!"yelled Tavia. "That was random" I said. "Says the obsessed Transformers girl" she retorted. I just smiled at her. "They're awesome and can kick ass!" "What do you girls want to eat?" Pastor asked. "I'll have a turkey sandwitch, Doritoes, and a Diet Coke." I said. "Same here"Tavia said. "And I'll have a salad, Lays, and Mountain Dew." said Pastor. The flight attendant nodded her head and brought out our meals. "Yeah! Food!"said Tavia. "Uh Tavia? Did you take your medicine?"Tavia was ADHD. "No!" she said bobbing her dirty blonde hair up and down. I looked at the flight attendant. "Can I also have some chocolate?" She again nodded her head and brought out my order. "Anything else?" she asked "No thank you."Then left. "Is that the wisest thing to give Tavia?"Pastor asked. "My mom told me caffine helps calm down people with ADHD"I replied .My mom was a nurse so I managed to pick up a few things from her. "Here Tavia"she took some of the chocolate and ate it. "Better" "Yes" "O.K"I then went back to drawing Pastor, Tavia, and me. Pastor had a round face with short brown hair and light blue had short dirty blonde hair, a heart face and hazel eyes. While I had a round face, super curly medium dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes._ 'Ladies and Gentlemen we are now flying over the Bermuda Triangle return to your seat and fasten your seatbelts'_ "I don't seee what the big problem is."said Tavia.I was about to say something when the plane suddenly jerked down and the flight attendants were giving evacuation our group managed to make it to the life rafts,Pastor and me were praying that we were going to get out of this when out of nowhere a huge light engulfed us ,then I blacked out.

A/N


	2. New Destination

Chapter 2: New Destination

When I woke up all I could feel was shaking and I could hear yelling. 'Well at least I get to know I experienced something exciting in my life' "Carmen, Shit! Carmen wake up!" someone yelled I then recognized the voice as Tavia's. "Tavia! Stop cursing at her!"yep that's Pastor .Oh well time to get up. "Stop yelling I'm awake!" I yelled. "You're awake!" "No duh."I looked around we appeared to be in some sort of and creepily enough it felt somewhat familiar. "How in the Hades did we from an ocean in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle to a canyon in Jesus knows where?" Pastor raised an eyebrow "All I remember was the plane crashed and then we were engulfed by that light." All of our eyes fell to the ground on his knees looking at the sky going "Thank you Father for keeping us alive. Then I thought of something. "Hold it! God has seen so many plane crashes. Why do I get the feeling it's not only God doing this?" Tavia looked at me then at Pastor who had gotten off the ground. "She's right." she said. "Alright you guys my crazy side kicked in." I announced. "Why? What do you think happened?" asked Pastor. "What if the Bermuda Triangle acted as a portal and brought us to a different dimension." They looked at me like I had become more insane. "Think about it how is it that planes and boats suddenly -dud-aduh! Other dimensions." I explained. "It's a possibility." said Pastor. "Crap! Do I still have my purse?" "Yep it's around your shoulder." He said. "Well come on, lets see if we can get any help." I said and headed up a hill. "But what if this dimension is just a desert?" asked Tavia. "Well its better than nothing." Pastor replied. I had already gotten up a hill and what I saw made my heart skip a few beats. "Carmen, what is it?" I jumped and turned around to see Pastor and Tavia beside me. I didn't say anything. I only pointed down and said "They do exist." They looked down to see what I saw. Down below was a giant machine and giant robots with purple symbols. They looked at me in didn't know the difference between good and evil in my obsessions. But what I could easily tell they knew they were Transformers. "Decepticons."Their eyes widened. I would have gone into fan girl mode, but I knew Megatron (who was with them) would use us as bait for the Autobots. "Relax." I said hardly believing myself. "As long as they don't spot us we'll be fine."Tavia seemed to relax a bit. "Come on girls we need to get out of here." said Pastor. "I think it's too late for that Pastor, look!" said in the sky was a black and red robotic bird with white streaks and yellow optics. "Laserbeak"I after I said that I felt the ground shake. 'Dear god, if you can save our lives again now would be great.' I thought. "Run" I whispered. We then bolted down the hill and we kept running until I was picked off the ground. "I've got you now femme"I looked straight into the face of Dirge. "**** you!" I ,after all these years of reading fan fictions and watching cartoons and movies about Transformers I'll never learn to keep my trap shut. "Wrong words fleshy" he said smirking, as he tightened his grip on me. I felt the pressure on my rib cage. I tried so hard not to scream. I only managed to let a few tears role down my face. Dirge then transformed into his jet mode. Then made of with me to the other cons.

(….)

Instead of going back to the machine (The Autobots destroyed and I was probably only gone for three minutes!)Dirge took me back to Decepticon H. he landed he transformed with me in his grip. I struggled to get out of his grip. Oh well might as well ask the great damsel in distress question. Even though I already knew the answer. "Where are you taking me?" "To lord Megatron."Dirge replied. "Crap" I then noticed that he stopped and we were at the control center, where I saw Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream. "And who is this creature" said Megatron. "Found her near a cliff with two other humans, an adult male and femme youth. She must be an Autobot pet." reported Dirge. " never seen human." Answered Soundwave. "She must be new." said this dimension and his trine just stared at me like I was a hybrid. That so can't be good. "Starscream take the femme to her new quarters." ordered the tyrant. "As you command oh glorious Megatron."The seeker replied. I chuckled. Good ol Starscream. "What's so funny human?" asked Dirge. I lost it. "My name ain't human cone head its Carmen, and what's funny is your face." I snickered. Then it was the trines turn to chuckle. "Why you fraggen little …" "Dirge! Give me the human I have my orders." commanded the SIC. Dirge grumbled and handed me placed me in a loose, but firm grip. Then we left to my imprisonment.


	3. Odd Human

Note:I'm sorry for not updating often:I have two reasons:I'm lazy and I couldn't get on the chapter 3! (:

Chapter 3:Odd Human

Starscream's P.O.V.

This human was the strangest one I've evr would just stare out into space,didn't rant about her being saved,and her face was extreamly Megatron found out the femme was dead he would be severly pissed. "Human."she didn't I remembered her name "Carmen."She looked at me with a surprised facial expresion then it became nuteral. "Yes?" "why is your face red?"Then it turned more red. "Huh?Oh!I think I know whats you set me down?"she asked.I was hesitant. "Will you run away?" "I give you my word of honor that I will not run away."And to prove her point she crossed an x over her heart.I nodded my helm.I put her down and she walked right beside me. "Why did you need to be put down?"I looked up "I'ma diebetic and the last time I checked my sugar level it was high so do to the lack of exercise." "What's a diebetic and what do you mean for lack of exercise." "A diebetic is a person with diebetes,that means a hormone in our bodies can't be produced to break down sugar,leaving our sugar levels a with my pump-"she pointed to a black case with a clear tube on her side. "its easier to give the hormone,instead of giving tons of shots a my sugar level gets to low then I get shacky and need it gets to high then I could go into a coma or through up,that's why I need to lower it."she explained.I griminced,if she through up I would beat her to a at the same time it made her weaker than the rest of the humans.I smirked inwards. "Then by all means keep walking."I kept walking until we got to the brig.I typed in the code and the door slip open. "My brothers and I will come from time to time to check on you,so don't even think of escapeing."She mearllly nodded her helm.I then led her in the cell,locked it,and walked away.

(…..)

Carmen's P.O.V

Oh my god!I just met Starscream….and I'm thankful he didn't find out the real reason why my face was ,I need to get back to reality,I being held captive by 'Cons! 'Don't panic,Pastor and Tavia have probobbly made it to the Autobot base and told them I was captured'I I'm going to be here awhile might as well get used to it.I looked around it was a big there was in front of me was a berth. "Well this is boring." I said to nothing.I took out my Sansa MP3 and played 'Alice' by Avril Lavigne. "Human!Look at me!" a voice said.I jumped in surprise turned of my MP3 and looked up to see Thundercracker glaring at me in disgust. "What are you doing?"he asked. "Listening to music."I answered. "Well quite it its annoying."he then turned around and left.I just stuck my tounge an important thought came to mind:What eposode was I in?Let's see the machine was rectangular,purple,and with multiple the same machine that was in the eposode 'Traitor'.So when I saw the destroyed machine that means I'm in 'Enter of Nightbird' so I'm in eposode twenty- still early in the series!The door suddenly opened to reveal Skywarp. "Lord Megatron has requested your pressence."I sighed then followed him to the command center in silence until… "Nice comment on Dirge by the way."Skywarp complimented. "Um…thank you?"That came out of nowhere,then again Skywarp was always we got to the control room I noticed Megatron's gaze on just trying to creep me out. "Femme,your going to help us on a mission."he ordered.I frowned at crud that so can't be just glared at me. "You'll be our litte damsel in distress for the Autobots."My eyes widened "I won't help you." "Too bad squishey!"I heard Dirge,but why could'nt I see him?The next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain in my head,I was on the floor then darkness.

Warning: I will try to update more often, but again I'm just lack motivation so trying being the key word. Plus I would just like to thank:

Camigirl215

Autobot-Bre

InuYashaSong2000

Tavia99

Devil-OAngel

For reviewing.


	4. Note

**I'm sorry my fellow readers for not updating in a while. Blame plot bunnies, I have also acquired a bit of a writers block so any ideas are welcome. This is not my only excuse I have school and I'm working on my other fan fiction PM randomness. **


	5. The Rescue

**Chapter 4: Nightbird**

May I just say when I woke up I had the worst headache ever! Dirge hit me too hard. I also noticed it was really dim.

"H-Hello?" I asked stupidly.

"The squishy is awake." said a voice.

Crud, it was all real, transformers are real and I'm a hostage for the cons, great.I felt something on my limbs. Wait…tightened limbs and dim vision, oh crap.

"Um am I tied up?"

"Smart squishy."

"Right, who are you?" Seriously all the cons sound the same at times.

"We are the famous Cassettecons!"

"Three guesses who." said a different voice.

Primus, both of them, wait they were in this episode.

"Rumble and Frenzy."

"Ya…Wait how?"

"You guys are on T.V." That was sort of a lie. "Um can I have the blind fold off?"

"Request: permitted"

"Thank you, Soundwave"I felt something come off my eyes and my vision returned. Standing in front of me was Rumble and Frenzy, and to my side were the Constructicons.I also noticed we appeared to be in a train better yet _**Astro**_train. "So where are we going?"

"Destination: Japan" Cool I have always wanted to go there, just not under these circumstances.

"What for?"

"Information: classified"

"Crap"Oh well.

(…)

You would have thought that with transformer technology we'd be there in a few minutes. It's been an hour. And frankly annoying the cons were looking pretty tempting. So I gave in.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"Primus femme shut up!" Note to self never piss off Constructicons.

"We have arrived at the corrdinates."announced Astrotrain.

Finnaly! I leaned back and felt something in my pocket. I mentally kicked myself. I'm such a dumbass! I had just remembered I had my cell phone with me.

"Prisoner must accompany Decepticons." Said Soundwave.

"Can I just stay here like a good little Decepticon pet."

"Negative."

"Awww."

"Ya ya hurry up squishy we don't have all day."said Rumble

"Forget her Rumble she is nothing but a bargaining chip."said Megatron as he picked me up, turned towards the building,and yelled "DECEPTICONS ATTACK!"They did just that.

"Well Prime I will just take Nightbird and leave."mused Megatron

"You will do no such thing Megatron!"argued Optimus

"Oh but I believe I will"

Now when I looked down I was what say 60 feet in the air,so my immediate thought was I'm gonna threw me to the I entered darkness I saw a shadow loom over me and me body was caught from falling.

**First off I'M SORRY!Second,blame school and my lack for ideas I'm just winging this it will not be like the ENTIRE G1 series I refude to do ,my birthday is coming up so anyone that can guess my special day gets my motivation to continue,the only one who can't participate is Tavia99, ideas are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alright I have become artistic,so if any one has an idea for an art piece,I will gladly draw that, can be a scene from the story,or something you can picture the characters doing,or an idea.I am asking this because I honestly have no ideas and I just wanna draw so...please send in any kind of idea.(story or art wise)

~Crazygirl AWAY!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ch 4_**

**_A/N:_****Okay I'm sorry for not updating in awhile,my birthday is October 21st. Still asking for ideas.**

**Tavia's P.O.V**

Words can't begin to describe how worried I was.I'm practicly pacing in the Ark!

"Tavia calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN PASTOR!"He was taken aback, he should be MY FRIEND WAS BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY CONS!

" 'ont worry Tavia w'll 'et your 'end back."I sighed

"Thanks Jazz."He smiled and returned to monitoring then sirens,I looked up at Jazz.

"Th'es an injured human."I looked over my shoulder to see Optimus and the other Rachet drove all the way to the med-bay.

"Prime?Wat happened?"Optimus sighed.

"Megatron had a human femme as hostage." A human femme?

"What did she look like?"Bumblebee stepped in.

"She had blonde curly hair with a black shirt,jeans,and red plaid purse."Pastor jumped in.

"Yep that was Carmen."Enough info for me,I grabbed a chainsaw and ran to the med-bay screaming:HATCHET LET ME IN!

* * *

_**Carmen's P.O.V**  
_

Primus,my head hurts.I've got to stop passing out.I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Ah,I see your awake."I looked up to see Rachet then 'bang,bang,bang!'

"What was that?!"Before he could answer I heard a chainsaw against the door.

"Tavia."I just nodded my head.

"Can I see her?"Rachet gave me a stern look.

"Unless she calms down no,you have three broken ribs."Hm I thought I received more damage.

"She'll be fine."

"Not until you recover."It then got quite outside.

"Prowl sent Tavia to the brig,now rest."I was about to protest,but Rachet sedated me and I went back to sleep.


End file.
